Room Of Requirements
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. Hermione has been rebellious and must pay the price for her misbehavior. Spanking of an 18 y/o with a wooden paddle on her panties. Please Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.


1, The Room Of Requirements & Hermione's Requirement.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Movies known as Harry Potter, the books or the characters.  
>There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story.<br>Warning this story contains the spanking of a teen age minor in a disciplinary spanking/paddling. Please do not read further if this subject matter offends you.

Thanks to my beta reader, ispankzz for her tireless work to make this story the best it can be and increase the reader's enjoyment.

Please after you read this chapter leaves your reviews/comments and story ideas.  
>Story Alerts are helpful to gage interest in continuing this story.<br>This takes place after the beloved teachers have been dismissed and Mrs. Umbridge has taken control. Hermione admits as she is running with Harry and friends that is exhilarating being rebellious against the new system.  
>Hermione had to ask herself in retrospect, how it was a schoolgirl at Hogwarts known for her exemplary behavior found herself now bent over a table with her somewhat washed out blue jean clad bottom stuck up in the air about to experience a corporal punishment instrument best known for its use across the sea in America.<p>

Yet here across the sea the schoolgirl of fifteen was about to feel the taste of wood against her never spanked bottom. This fact was not germane to her current scary situation. Hermione's tightly clad bottom was actually trembling in dread of what was ahead for her shapely proffered bottom.

The Hogwarts Schoolgirl now had to take responsibility for her recent rebel behavior as she flicked her shoulder length lightly curled hair out of her face and looked back up at Mrs. Umbridge who had the long wooden paddle cocked behind her ear.

This was a site Hermione could not have imagined swallowing a gulp of air while feeling a chill run up her spine as her teacher grabbed the teen's right arm holding it in the center of her back steadying the gyrations of Hermione's bottom for the proper placement of the coming paddle.

"Swww-oosh" A swooshing sound as the blade of the wooden paddle was swung towards Hermione's bottom was heard in the room Of Requirements a split second before the hardwood of the paddle pancaked and landed with a thud penetrating Hermion'e s bottom through the well worn jeans and her panties underneath.

Stunned by the penetrating sting in her tail from just the first of the many promised paddle swats, Hermione caught her voice in her breath and remained quiet dealing with her pain in silence.

Mrs. Umbridge raised the long wooden blade paddle back up behind her ear and  
>"Swoosh-POP!" popped the paddle just a tad harder this time against the sit spot of Hermione's bottom.<p>

Hermione's panties could be seen through her well worn blue jeans and this second paddle swat had caused her bottom to buck up before settling back down with the assistance of Mrs. Umbridge. Still, Hermione gave any audible reaction of the growing goblet of fire building in her arse!

Hermione vowed to herself, this old cow would not get a reaction out of me!

This may have been an exemplary effort, but its result was way beyond what she could have expected.

"Swoosh-CRACK! Lower bottom, Hermione could not believe had deep in the arse skin the wooden paddle was penetrating.

"Swoosh-WHACK! Bottom Center, Hermione shed a personal tear.

"Swoosh-SMACK! Hermione's visible panty lined bottom framed her perfectly for the continuing spanks of her teacher's paddle.

"Swoosh-Splat! The wooden paddle digging deep into the delineated blue jean clad reddening moons. Surely Hermione was ready to swoon, Mrs. Umbridge thought.

"Swoosh-Spank! The thick paddle spanked into her barely protected butt flesh.

Stoic, refusing to share her pain with the disciplinarian teacher, Hermione rolled her lips tight and squeezed her eyes shut keeping her tears to herself.

Hermione could not know what was in store for what Mrs. Umbridge felt was a recalcitrant unrepentant school lass who had failed to voice her discomfort as the paddle's path visited her ass during her paddling in the magical Room of Requirements.

Hermione would now be required to have her pants of tight blue denim lowered for the remainder of her corporal punishment and take the remainder of her paddling on her panties.

End of Chapter One


End file.
